User blog:NINJAxxSNIPER/Vote for Drew!
Distinguished Jury Members. That’s how you start one of these right? I would ask for help but I have no idea how to make a finalist speech because quite frankly, it's the first time I’ve made it to this point and I’m shocked as to how in the world did I make it to this point. Let’s be real, I was not the most active member in this game and I am obviously viewed as a goat by some of you and even during my bits of activity, I actively sought out answers from anyone and everyone for their criteria for a vote. So let me explain why I should be deserving to win! I know that my game was not the flashiest in any way out of the finalists here sitting next to me, but to be sitting here as the only newbie in a season where 6 returnees joined the game against 12 newbies is speaking volumes. I know that I have a long way to go to persuade some of you to vote me, but honestly hit me with all of your questions because I’m here to answer them. I know that I wasn’t the most active, nor was the best physically, but socially I think I fairly well. No one cared about Drew or what he was gonna do in 2 instances. The second tribal council with Mochima and the 3-person tribe of Valencia with John, myself and Jennifer. I know that at the second tribal council that I have attended it resulted in a 3-2 vote. I being the recipient of 2. I wasn’t the most social then, because I had other things going on, but I convinced Jennifer who then convinced Jo, that I was the better fit to get Mochima out of a possible 3rd tribal council in a row, because Whitney was not as strong as I with flash games or anything of that sorts. Number 2 was with John in Valencia 2.0. He came to me saying that if Jennifer or I decided to stick to purple and vote him out, it would be a waste because he had an idol. At that point, I was alright with going home and he pulled this grand ol’ novel of a message that he loves to do so much, trying to convince me to vote Jennifer with him because she was a threat. Well fucking duh. If you told the both of us that you had an idol and that you were gonna use it and it’s a 3 person tribe, the only other options OTHER THAN MYSELF was Jennifer. It doesn’t take a mastermind to realize that. And he was trying to persuade me that he would stick with me until the end and that if it wasn’t the merge yet, he would be loyal to me. Now, it struck me that I should have been the one pleading with him, but again, I was ready to go home at that point, and when it was a 2-1 vote Jennifer, I had this renewed fight to win. So where does the merge lead to all of this. Back to my earlier point, no one cared about me. I wasn’t a threat in any way, shape or form. People had other agendas and other fish to fry, and I was always the extra vote that people needed as a safety net or as an insurance policy if their plans didn’t go to according to plan. If bigger threats like Max, Jo and Miguel were voted out, that was fine by me. I was always there for people to approach if I was willing to vote this person or that person and as long as it wasn’t me, I did it and I was ready to give up whoever. I was always there to take advantage of the situation that some of you presented me. Oh vote out Danielius over Jo because he’s a snake? Okay. Oh vote out Jo over Gabe because he’s more connected socially? Alright. Throw away my vote against Miguel and Alice to make sure that they are guaranteed to leave? Done. As long as the vote wasn’t heading for me going home the entire merge, I was alright being the outcast that people needed to go to for their votes. So that is basically the 101 course on my game. I will await on your questions. Thank you jury. Category:Blog posts